The invention relates to seat belt covering and positioning and in particular to an apparatus that can cover seat belts or other straps and position a shoulder strap for a child.
Infants are often placed in infant car seats when riding in a car. These infant car seats typically have three-point or five-point harness restraints in which seat belts or other apparatus such as buckles attach to the seat at three or five points, respectively. Usually the seat belts pass over the infant's torso, along either side of the infant's head and/or neck, and attach to the seat.
As infants grow into toddlers and small children, they no longer sit in car seats when riding in a car, sitting instead in the seats provided by the car. To secure the children in these seats, the children use the seat belts provided, which often include a lap belt and a shoulder strap.